Isabella Swan: Teenage Superstar
by OmgezerzItsCassie
Summary: Isabella Swan is 18 and a triple threat. She's a multi-million singer, actor, and a dancer. But one day she chooses the wrong path. full summary in 1st chapter
1. Prologue

**I don't own twilight only sm does .**

**A/N: HEY GUYS!! this is my new story which someday might be a novel but for right now its a fanfic. Dont worry little mysteries is still my top priority. so um the prologue is shorty but intringing lol. on with the show**

**Summary: Isabella Swan is 18 and a triple threat. She is a multi-million singer, dancer, and actress. What happens when she starts to act like all the other teenage screw ups? Will she ever be normal again? Will she ever have a real boyfriend? Not many people know about her recent screwups but the press has been stalking her like a lion stalking his prey. What will she do when her younger fans start to act like her? Is it to late for her fame to be fixed? Don't worry edward comes later on.**

Prologue

In the four years I've been in this business I've been through almost anything imaginable. Marriage, divorce, drugs, rehab, pregnancy, you name it. The worst part is im only 18. My name is Isabella Swan: Teenage Superstar, and this is my story.

**a/n: what did you guys think. sorry its so short it just fit perectly so i had to keep it that short. reveiws would be awesome lol.**


	2. The Beginning to an End

**Disclaimer: Cassie own twilight? ARE YOU ON CRACK!! Lol steph meyer does and we love her for it lol.**

**A/N: sorry for such the long wait. Im still sharing a puter and I am still working on little mysteries. So a new chap today lol. Have you seen the new moon set pics lately omgezerz can u say exciting lol. The new cast wowzwers lol. Hope you like this chapter. Kinda borin but it will get exciting later. Btw this is Bella pov until later on when Edward comes in. So now its On with the show lol.**

**Chapter one: The Beginning of an End**

It all started my freshman year. My mother Renee Swan divorced my idiotic father that year and became Renee Dwyer. After they split I had to choose who I wanted to live with. That was one of my easiest decisions I ever made. My father Charlie was a complete idiot so it was obvious who I would choose. When he lost his job it all went down hill. He started to drink a lot and came home from wherever the hell he was drunk. There was a couple of times where he was so drunk that he would hit my mother when something didn't go his way.

I told her several times we needed to leave and get the hell away from him but she would always say " he won't do it again." but it became more frequent and finally she had enough. "Isabella we are leaving as soon as I can find us a house far away from this stupid hick town." she told me. We were living in Forks, Washington at the time and we both hated it. It was a small town with miserable weather.

We wanted to move but she just couldn't leave Charlie. So back to the present. My mom and I both searched on the internet for a nice house and a nice, warm city to live in. we found the perfect place the next day. It was a 3 bedroom house in phoenix Arizona. The third room would be for Renee's office. My mother was a website designer so she worked at home and had like 3 computers.

Since my grandfather left my mother a ton of money for my college and those time where we needed money, we had enough for the house, the plane, the U-Haul, and the shipping of our cars. my mom had a blue Corvette. "this is perfect and its my dream house" my mother said.

We left the next morning and left a note on the table for Charlie.

_Dear Charlie,_

_I am sick of your shit. Bella and I are leaving and taking what we can with us. don't try looking for us because you will never find us. We will be away having a better life away from you._

_Hope you have a nice life, …. NOT!_

_Renee and Bella._

We finally left the airport and flew to phoenix. When we got there the owner of the house waiting for us. The house was beautiful. Just like the picture showed. We had to stay the night at a hotel the first two nights because the u hauls weren't here yet. Our car had arrived the day after we landed.

When we got al moved in and settled, mom and I went to the school to enroll me in 9th grade there. Since it was the middle of December I was considered the new kid who went to school a week before Christmas break. I wasn't a big fan of school since I was normally invisible there. I was the plain Jane was a loner. I had a few friends in forks like Angela but she moved a month before I did so I was basically alone in Washington.

Here the kids just stared and whispered. I hated it. The only thing I liked about high school was the drama club and choir. I was very active in both of those. When I went to school the next day it was terrible. Everyone kept staring and I hated the attention. The only attention I liked was when I had the lead role in a musical or a solo in a choir concert.

I hated the math teacher old and senile. The biology teacher was pretty cool ant the two classes I loved most were my favorite teachers. "hello, im Isabella swan. I just moved here, is there anyway I can join choir even though its late in the year." I asked the music teacher, Mrs. Meyer. "well since its so late in the year it would be hard to catch up and you have to audition first." she told me.

"I can do both. I was lead mezzo soprano at my old school and memorization is no problem for me." I said. She agreed to me auditioning and she was blown away. "Isabella you have a beautiful voice. I think it would be wonderful if you were to join the choir." she said in pure joy. "you can call me Bella and thank you very much. I would love to be in your choir." I told her. "well bella you will need to change your schedule.

Choir is 4th hour and when we need extra practices we have them after school till 4:30. I will give you our current music and a cd of the music. See you tomorrow." Mrs. Meyer said. That meant I got pe change to choir. It worked out great because I already had a ½ credit for pe and that was the credit requirement for that class. It was a good thing too because I was very clumsy and klutziness and pe don't go together. I was glad I moved here. Forget the kids, forget Charlie, its only bella, mom, and my two passions music and acting. One down one to go.

The drama department was next. I went to the drama teacher, Mr. smith. He seemed like an alright teacher. After watching his class for the hour I found out he was a very good teacher. They were working on small theatrical stuff and it was looking really good. When their rehearsal was over I went up to Mr. smith and said "Hello Im Isabella swan. I just moved here and I was wondering if I could join your class." he looked at me unexpectedly "do you have any experience in the theatre department.?" he asked. I told him about my lead roles in Cinderella, Oklahoma and Beauty and the Beast. He was impressed by my leads and told me I should join his class and audition for "Grease" when we come back to school.

I went back to the office and got my pe and art classes switched to choir and drama. The secretary looked shocked. "you do now you have to be accepted in this class by the teachers right?" I almost started busting up laughing. "I already and they both said I could do both classes." now shocked was a bigger word. "ok well good luck" she replied. Haha I showed her. Today's mission accomplished. The new girl is kickin ass.

A/N: so wat u guys think. Boring chapter I know but I will have time skips so keep an eye on the date in the story. Reveiws are love.


	3. sorry :

OK so i know i havent updated in a month but i have not fallen in a toilet lol and im really sorry for that but i've been suffering a major writers block and i just cant write a new chapter. i honestly think im just goin to take isabella swan teenage superstar down because i thought i knew where i wanted to go with it but i dont. i think im sticking to journalisim because obviously writing is not my thing but i am super sorry idk what you guys are gonna think of me but if one of you guys wanna continue this story go ahead its just not working for me :(

DAMN YOU WRITERS BLOCK


End file.
